footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobias Mikkelsen
| cityofbirth = Helsingør | countryofbirth = Denmark | height = | position = Winger | nationality = Denmark | currentclub = | clubnumber = 22 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Helsingør IF Humlebæk BK | years = 2004–2007 2007–2009 2009–2012 2012–2013 2013–2015 2016–2018 2018– | clubs = Lyngby BK Brøndby Nordsjælland SpVgg Greuther Fürth Rosenborg Nordsjælland | caps(goals) = 16 (3) 35 (2) 76 (13) 6 (0) 80 (14) 39 (5) | nationalyears = 2006 2007–2008 2011– | nationalteam = Denmark U20 Denmark U21 Denmark | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (1) 10 (0) }} Tobias Pilegaard Mikkelsen (born 18 September 1986) is a Danish professional footballer who plays as a winger for the Brisbane Roar in the Hyundai A-League. He has eight senior caps for Denmark, as well as a total of 11 youth caps with the U20 and U21 teams. Club career Brøndby After helping Lyngby BK gain promotion to the Danish Superliga, Mikkelsen switched to league rivals Brøndby IF in the summer of 2007. On 21 July 2007, he made an impressive home debut for Brøndby in their match against FC Nordsjælland scoring a goal and also notching an assist a 2–2 draw. He was signed to fill in the right winger spot in a 4–3–3 system, but coach Tom Køhlert and later Kent Nielsen decided to use a 4–4–2 formation which resulted in sparse time on the pitch for the young winger. Nordsjælland On 18 August 2009, Mikkelsen signed for FC Nordsjælland. In Nordsjælland Mikkelsen won the Danish Cup twice, in 2010 and 2011. In the 2011–12 season, he won the Danish Superliga with Nordsjælland for the first time, which provided direct qualification for the Champions League. Greuther Fürth On 26 July 2012, Mikkelsen signed a three-year deal with German outfit SpVgg Greuther Fürth. Rosenborg On 16 January 2013, Mikkelsen signed a four-year contract with Norwegian side Rosenborg BK. On 30 July 2015, he scored a brace in a 3–2 win over Hungarian side Debreceni in the first leg of the Europa League third qualifying round. On 25 October 2015, Mikkelsen helped Rosenborg win the 2015 Tippeligaen with two rounds left. A month later, Rosenborg secured the double, winning 2–0 in the final of the Norwegian Cup against Sarpsborg 08. Nordsjælland On 8 January 2016, Mikkelsen returned to his former club FC Nordsjælland signing a two-year deal. Brisbane Roar In May 2018 Mikkelsen was linked with a move to Australian club Brisbane Roar and subsequently signed a one-year contract in June. Mikkelsen made his Roar debut in the FFA Cup in August 2018 at home to Melbourne City International career Mikkelsen received his first international call up to the Danish national team in November 2011, to face Sweden and Finland, making his debut for Denmark against Finland 15 November 2011. Mikkelsen was once again called up in December 2011, for Denmark's tour of Thailand in January International goals :Scores and results list Denmarks' goal tally first. Career statistics Honours Club Nordsjælland * Danish Superliga: 2011–12 * Danish Cup (2): 2009–10, 2010–11 Rosenborg * Tippeligaen: 2015 * Norwegian Football Cup: 2015 External links * Tobias Mikkelsen at Soccerway Category:Players Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Danish players Category:Denmark youth international players Category:Denmark under-21 international players Category:Denmark international players Category:Lyngby Boldklub players Category:Brøndby IF players Category:FC Nordsjælland players Category:SpVgg Greuther Fürth players Category:Rosenborg BK players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:Danish Superliga players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Eliteserien players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:Danish expatriate players Category:Expatriate players in Germany Category:Expatriate players in Norway Category:Expartiate players in Australia Category:Midfielders